


Continue

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: Once you become one of them, you've basically reached the point of no return. All you had to do now was continue moving...





	Continue

**Author's Note:**

> A request originally posted (that's a bit edited because looking back on it, I realised that there were some mistakes) on Tumblr that I thought it would be good enough to upload, there are mentions of gory stuff in the beginning so read at your own decision.
> 
> (Also this is very short my bad)

He growled again aggressively at anyone that approached to his personal meal, it was his and only his. He got it by himself, he deserved the award. The blood was still spilling out, but not as violently as before, the sweet intoxicating smells were addicting, the way the flesh being easily torn off and chewed warmed his stomach up and the juices that flowed smoothly down his throat made him smile with satisfaction as he continued devouring. 

 

_**Crash!** _

 

His body instinctively turned around, only to gaze at another meal. The new meal appeared to look down at the mess they created, a pile of rotten rubbish flooded out of the spinning trashcan. They looked up, obtaining eye contact between themselves and him. The scent of fear was heavily drenched upon them as he stood up from his unfinished feed, licking off any remaining food around his open mouth. 

“T-T-Tyler? Is that you? Holy shit…” The meal spoke, walking back as he now started to move forward. He was able to get a closer view of his next target, a man that seemed to be in his 20′s. They wore a black shirt with some strange lettering in his point of view, jeans and bloody stained sports shoes, what stood out the most was his glasses. Something about it made his limping body tingle with strange fear. Nevertheless, he only cared about the growling of his stomach.

 

_It was clear to see that hunger was at the top of his priorities._

 

“I don’t want to do this to you… Just stop please…” The man started having water coming out of his eyes. Something that he saw from time to time, but he never really cared for it. He just ate, that's all he needed to do to be alive. Just as usual like every other day he was unknowingly regretting.

 

_**Another meal… Another day...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Shitpost Version:
> 
> Mini: cri plz no friendo  
> Tyler: nom nom idc


End file.
